Darf ich bitten?
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Snape soll tanzen, was ihm erst nicht ganz Recht ist, doch bei der Partnerin ...


**Darf ich bitten?**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Mein Beitrag zur Tanzchallenge im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Pima hatte uns aufgefordert, Snape tanzen zu lassen. Das ist mir dazu eingefallen. Vielen lieben Dank an Mariacharly und Simone für ihre tolle Arbeit als Betaleserinnen. _

-o-o-o-

Das Glitzern und Funkeln reflektierte selbst in den Gläsern auf dem Tisch.

Er sah auf und blickte sich in der Großen Halle um. Festlich geschmückt und wie immer übermäßig mit Weihnachtsdekoration überladen, dass sich die Zweige fast zu sehr nach unten neigten, standen die traditionellen Weihnachtsbäume da. Man konnte dem Tand nicht entweichen, auch wenn man es noch so sehr versuchte.

Überall, selbst in den Toiletten, war es weihnachtlich geschmückt. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Weihnachten – er hasste es. Aber das war noch nicht einmal alles. Was ihn noch viel mehr beschäftigte, war diese blöde Idee des Schulleiters. Um die lächerliche Überflüssigkeit gegen Jahresende noch zu krönen, gab es dieses Jahr einen Weihnachtsball.

Einen Weihnachtsball, dem er nicht entgehen konnte. Einen Weihnachtsball, der ihn jetzt hier ganz am Rande des Geschehens sitzen ließ. Einen Weihnachtsball, an dem alle Spaß zu haben schienen, nur er nicht.

Und außerdem, wer würde schon mit ihm tanzen wollen?

Es war nicht so, dass er nicht tanzen konnte. Es war so, dass er nicht tanzen wollte … obwohl es da eine Person gab, mit der er durchaus … aber das kam wohl kaum in Frage.

Severus zog sich noch weiter zurück, noch mehr in den Schatten, ein Stück weg vom Tisch. Von hieraus konnte er das Geschehen beobachten, konnte sehen, wie _sie_ gerade in der Mitte der Tanzfläche in eine Drehung geführt wurde. Sie lächelte ihren Tanzpartner an, als sie sich wieder gegenüber waren. Das Lachen auf dem sonst meistens ernsten Gesicht ließ sie so anders aussehen. Snape senkte seinen Blick und starrte wieder in sein Glas.

Die Musik hörte jetzt auf zu spielen und Albus Dumbledore sprach einen Moment. Der Inhalt des Gesagten entging Severus, es konnte allerdings nichts Wichtiges sein. Wie gern hätte er sich jetzt zurückgezogen und an seinem privaten Projekt gearbeitet. Im Geiste ging er seine bisherigen Notizen durch, als plötzlich jemand vor ihm stand.

Er hob den Blick und schaute in _ihr_ Gesicht. „Darf ich bitten?", fragte sie ihn.

Er sah sie ungläubig an. Jetzt wusste er zumindest, dass Dumbledore zur Damenwahl aufgefordert hatte. Aber konnte sie wirklich ihn meinen? Doch die Hexe streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und lächelte ihn an. Halb benommen stand er auf, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zur Tanzfläche.

Sehr förmlich, fast ein wenig steif, nahmen sie die Tanzhaltung ein. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, zog sie leicht an sich und umfasste ihre rechte Hand. Dann fing die Musik an zu spielen - Kubanische Rumba.

Sie fingen langsam an sich zur Musik zu bewegen. Willig ließ sie sich von ihm führen, passte sich seinen Schritten perfekt an und zeigte eine Präzision und einen Ausdruck beim Tanzen, die ihn beeindruckten. Er fühlte, sie beide bildeten eine Einheit, fügten sich beinahe perfekt in den Rhythmus des langsamen Tanzes. Der Klang der Musik rief etwas in Severus hervor, das meistens tief in seinem Inneren verborgen blieb. Alles Denken verschwamm. Sie waren nicht mehr zwei sehr verschiedene Menschen, nicht mehr Slytherin und Gryffindor, nicht Lehrer und Schüler, sie waren eine Einheit, getrennt nur durch die Vorgaben des Tanzes. Sein Körper hatte die Kontrolle über sein Tun übernommen. Es gab nur noch die Musik und sie beide. Geschmeidig glitten sie gemeinsam über die Tanzfläche. Ihre Hüften kreisten, sie bewegten sich umeinander. Ihre Kopfhaltung, die Blicke, die sie austauschten, alles schien mit der Musik zu verschmelzen. Ein arrogantes Wegsehen, eine erneute Drehung und schon waren sie sich wieder nahe, so nahe, dass es kaum Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern gab. Er registrierte ihren beschleunigten Atem, ihre Spannung und dann wieder die Nachgiebigkeit und reagierte instinktiv darauf. Noch einmal zog er sie eng an sich, noch einmal sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Dann hörte die Musik auf zu spielen.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu finden. War das gerade eben tatsächlich passiert oder hatte er das nur geträumt? Doch da stand sie noch immer schwer atmend vor ihm. Eine Strähne hatte sich aus ihren schwarzen Haaren gelöst. Um sie herum hatten die anderen Platz gemacht, um ihnen beim Tanzen zuzusehen. Das war Severus egal. Er sah in ihre Augen.

Für ihn war das mehr als nur ein Tanz gewesen und er würde nur zu gerne wissen, was sie empfand. Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand.

Mit einem warmen Schimmer in den Augen drückte sie die seine.

„Ich danke Ihnen für diesen Tanz, Mr. Snape"

Severus verbeugte sich.  
„Es war mir ein großes Vergnügen, Professor McGonagall!", antwortete der Teenager und diese Antwort war mehr als eine Phrase.

Nur zögernd verließ er die Tanzfläche, auf der er für ein paar Minuten glücklich gewesen war. Doch in dem Augenblick setzte die Musik wieder ein, und er wurde fast beiseite gedrängt. Mit eiligen Schritten ging er zur Tür.

Jetzt war es ihm egal, wenn ihn jemand maßregeln würde, weil er vorzeitig das Fest verließ. Doch niemand schien es mitzubekommen, wie der Slytherin sich zurückzog.

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape wanderte durch die fast leeren Gänge des Schlosses. Das neue Jahr hatte begonnen und mit ihm war die Alltäglichkeit wieder in Hogwarts eingekehrt. Während andere es bedauerten, dass die schöne Zeit des Feierns vorbei war, fühlte er sich eher erleichtert, dass jetzt alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang ging. Etwas hatte sich allerdings verändert seit dem Ball. Etwas, das er in seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen versuchte. Etwas, das er nicht geplant und auch überhaupt nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

Der junge Zauberer hatte seine Lehrerin für Verwandlung schon immer gemocht. Es war ihre Art, die Dinge anzugehen, ihre Strenge, die Kraft und Autorität, die sie ausstrahlte. Sie würde sich sicherlich nicht von einem Mann fertigmachen und anschreien lassen. Sie würde sich nie … er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als ob er seine Gedanken damit herausschütteln könnte und zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken.

Doch schnell kehrten seine Gedanken wieder zu McGonagall zurück. Ihre kühle meist reservierte Haltung, wie sie trotz der Tatsache, dass sie Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor war, auch bei diesen Schülern keinen Unfug durchgehen ließ, das gefiel ihm.  
Besonders natürlich, wenn es seine Lieblingsfeinde Potter und Black betraf.

Doch der Tanz auf dem Ball hatte ein noch wärmeres Gefühl für die Lehrerin ausgelöst. Wenn sie sich jetzt im Klassenraum oder auch zufällig in den Gängen begegneten, fühlte er, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung zu verhindern, dass sein Gesicht ganz warm wurde. Eine Veränderung seiner Gesichtsfarbe wäre seinen Mitschülern zweifelsfrei sofort aufgefallen.

Severus fragte sich, wie sie wohl über ihn dachte. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Lehrern war Minerva McGonagall stets freundlich zu ihm und er würde den Teufel tun, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, das dieses Verhalten veränderte. Sie erkannte seine guten Leistungen im Unterricht an, aber das tat sie bei allen.

Wieso hatte sie ihn zum Tanzen aufgefordert? War es Mitleid mit dem armen Schüler gewesen, mit dem sonst niemand tanzen wollte? Oder gar eine Wette mit Kollegen, ob sie sich trauen würde, den unbeliebten Snape zu fragen?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Es gab immer Hinweise in so einem Fall und er hatte sie angesehen und keine Anzeichen für dergleichen erkennen können. Und dann dieser Tanz. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er so in der Musik aufgehen könnte oder dass sie sich so perfekt ergänzen würden. Es musste mehr sein als bloße Freundlichkeit. Wieder durchströmte ihn dieses warme Gefühl und in seinem Magen tobten viele kleine Schmetterlinge.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe mit einer Gestalt zusammen gestoßen wäre. Wie von seinen Gedanken magisch angezogen, stand seine Lehrerin für Verwandlung plötzlich vor ihm. Er war so überraschend, dass er in diesem Fall nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Ohren heiß wurden. Hoffentlich bemerkte sie es nicht.

„Mr. Snape, wie gut, dass ich sie treffe, ich möchte etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm auf einmal durch den Kopf. Was konnte das sein? Hatte es etwas mit ihrem Tanz zu tun? War es etwas Positives oder Negatives, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte?

Er versuchte wie schon viele Male zuvor an dem Ausdruck ihres Gesichts etwas abzulesen. Doch wie meistens war der Gesichtsausdruck neutral. So sehr er diese Selbstkontrolle an ihr schätzte, so sehr verfluchte er sie in diesem Augenblick.

McGonagall hatte ihm indessen signalisiert, ihr zu folgen und sie befanden sich auf dem Weg in ihr Büro, wie er mehr am Rande registrierte.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, drehte sie sich herum. Da war etwas in ihren Augen, ein Funkeln, als sie sich ihm langsam, fast katzengleich, näher kam. „Severus!"

Sein Puls schlug schneller. Noch nie hatte sie seinen Vornamen ausgesprochen. „Ich muss einfach mit dir sprechen. Unser Tanz auf dem Ball …" Sie brach ab und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie standen sich jetzt so nahe, dass er ganz deutlich den Duft ihres Parfums riechen, sie beinahe berühren konnte, wenn er nur die Hand ausstreckte. „Da war etwas zwischen uns, du musst es doch auch gespürt haben?"

Er sah sie überrascht an. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, nickte er nur. Das schien ihr Antwort genug zu sein. Sie beugte sich vor. Ihr Gesicht kam immer näher. Er schloss die Augen und …

„Mr. Snape! Severus! …Wollen Sie nicht hineinkommen?"

Der junge Zauberer öffnete blitzschnell seine Augen wieder. Was war das gerade gewesen? Ein Tagtraum? Noch immer halb verwirrt über den plötzlichen Wechsel zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit, kam er der Aufforderung nach. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie seinen Zustand bemerkte.

„Ich habe da ein besonderes Anliegen, eine Bitte an Sie." Severus schluckte nervös.

„Es handelt sich um ein Sonderprojekt. Der Lehrstoff in der fünften Klasse ist besonders wichtig. Deshalb biete ich Schülern, die besonderes Interesse an meinem Fach zeigen, die Möglichkeit, ein Extra-Projekt zu erarbeiten und es dann vor der Klasse vorzutragen."

Severus atmete langsam aus. Er wusste nicht recht, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte von diesem Angebot. Es war ihm durchaus bewusst, welche besondere Auszeichnung es war, wenn man ein Extra-Projekt angeboten bekam - und dann noch von Professor McGonagall. Dennoch konnte er ein leichtes Bedauern nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn er diese Emotion schnell verdrängte.

Es kostete ihn sehr viel Konzentration und Selbstbeherrschung, den Ausführungen der Hexe zu folgen. Es war für ihn selbstverständlich, das Projekt anzunehmen. Nicht nur wegen seines Ehrgeizes, sondern auch weil es ihm die Möglichkeit bot, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten, ihr zu zeigen, was in ihm steckte. Dennoch erwischte er sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken abschweiften, als sie die wichtigsten Themen besprochen hatten.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ Snape einige Minuten später McGonagalls Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Räumen der Slytherins. Er war gerade ein paar Meter gelaufen, als er Schritte hörte. Nicht bereit jetzt jemandem zu begegnen, versteckte er sich schnell hinter der nächsten Rüstung in einer dunklen Nische. Ein Fremder kam den Gang entlang und schritt an Severus' Versteck vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Diesen Mann hatte er noch nie zuvor im Schloss gesehen. Doch die zielgerichteten Schritte ließen darauf schließen, dass die Person genau wusste, wohin sie wollte. Vor McGonagalls Raum blieb der Mann stehen und klopfte an die Tür. Sie wurde geöffnet und dann hörte er ihre Stimme:

„Ernest, wenn dich jemand gesehen hätte. Du kommst früh. Das nächste Mal benutzt du bitte direkt den Eingang für meine privaten Räume." Mit diesen Worten hatte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung den für sie gar nicht so Fremden an sich herangezogen und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund.

Severus reichte das Gesehene völlig aus. Während die Tür zugezogen wurde, verließ er leise sein Versteck. Ein harter Zug erschien um seinen Mund. So viel zu den Lästereien im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zum Thema eiserne Jungfer. Nicht, dass er je dabei mitgemacht hätte. Seine Meinung über die Lehrerin entsprach nicht gerade dem Durchschnitt, aber er hatte keine Lust gehabt, sich mit den anderen auseinander zu setzen oder gar auslachen zu lassen.

So viel auch zu der Frage, ob der Tanz ihr irgendetwas bedeutet hatte. Er kam sich vor, als habe jemand einen Kübel kaltes Wasser über ihn geschüttet.

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Slytherin Bereich spürte er, wie Ärger in ihm hochstieg. Ärger über McGonagall, die es so leicht geschafft hatte, dass er sich schlecht fühlte. Ärger über sich selbst, dass er zugelassen hatte, dass so etwas passieren konnte. Ärger über diesen Fremden, der seine Träume hatte zerplatzen lassen wie eine Seifenblase.  
_Das_ würde ihm nie wieder passieren. Er schwor es sich selbst. Und er schwor sich, dass niemand die Veränderung bemerken sollte. Schließlich war er ein Slytherin und hatte einen Ruf zu wahren.

Mit geballter Wut und einem entschlossenen, kalten Blick auf dem Gesicht, wanderte er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Es war an der Zeit, sich wieder einmal mit Potter oder Black anzulegen. Mit so viel Energie, wie sich in ihm angesammelt hatte, würde er es locker mit beiden gleichzeitig aufnehmen. Und gewinnen!

-o-o-o-

Lange Jahre waren seit dieser Zeit vergangen. Noch immer war Professor Severus Snape ein in sich gekehrter Mann. Der Krieg und Snapes entscheidende Rolle darin hatten ein Übriges dazu beigetragen.

Der Krieg, seine Rolle als Spion bei den Todessern, Dumbledores heimliches Agieren im Hintergrund, während alle dachten, er wäre getötet worden, Potters hart erkämpfter Sieg, das lag jetzt alles schon mehr als ein Jahr hinter ihnen. In die magische Welt war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Albus hatte seinen Posten als Schulleiter wieder angetreten und ihn gebeten wieder Zaubertränke zu unterrichten.

Der Schulleiter wäre nicht er selber gewesen, wenn er nicht versucht hätte, auf die ihm eigene Art für Aufmunterung in dieser Zeit der Trauer und des Wiederaufbaus zu sorgen. So saß Severus wie vor so vielen Jahren auch jetzt wieder im Schatten und beobachtete die aufgeregten Schüler beim Weihnachtsball. Auch dieses Mal glitzerte es in allen Ecken und Nischen, doch entweder hatte sich Dumbledore in diesem Jahr zurückgehalten oder ihm, Severus, machte es dieses Jahr nicht so viel aus.

Nachdenklich drehte Severus an dem Glas, das halbvoll vor ihm stand. Er hatte seit diesem besonderen Tanz vor Jahren keine Tanzfläche mehr betreten. Automatisch wanderten seine Gedanken zu _ihr_. Er hatte erfahren, dass McGonagall eine der Wenigen gewesen war, die bis zum Schluss an seiner Schuld gezweifelt hatte, selbst als alles gegen ihn gesprochen hatte. Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass diese Information ein warmes Gefühl, eine Art Dankbarkeit für ihre loyale Haltung, in ihm auslöste.

Plötzlich hielt er inne, erkannte die Musik und sah überrascht auf. Ein seltenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Vor ihm stand Minerva und strahlte ihn an. „Darf ich bitten, Severus?"

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stand Severus auf und verneigte sich vor der Kollegin. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Minerva."

Er nahm ihre Hand und geleitete sie zur Tanzfläche. Es war wie damals, vor so vielen Jahren. Es war ihr Lied. Die Musik ließ ihn alles vergessen und er gab sich dem Tanz mit ihr vollkommen hin. Auch Minerva schien es zu genießen, in seinen Armen zu liegen und sich von ihm führen zu lassen.

Irgendwo von weit her kam ein Gedanke in ihm hoch und eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren flüsterte ihm zu: „Jetzt ist sie frei … und deine Lehrerin ist sie auch nicht mehr!"

Severus blickte seiner Tanzpartnerin in die Augen und zog sie näher an sich heran. Ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

**Ende**


End file.
